At Last I See The Light
by wingedtokki
Summary: Riku brings Xion into the world of Tangled, Corona. Riku then gives her a night of lights and realizations. RikuxXion. Oneshot. Or songfic... IDK. I know it'll suck. But please read it.


I was bored… again.

I downloaded 'Tangled' and turned out to love Rapunzel and Eugene's (Flynn) duet. So, enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: If any of you spot any familiar monologues, songs or any other copyrighted elements, please self-note that I don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

"Riku, where are we?" Xion asked Riku curiously.

"Some place where no other person or creature except of the beings of this world has gone to."

"Where? What is this place?" Xion asked again. Riku then took off his blindfold and folded it around Xion's head.

"I'll tell you later." Riku said as he brought her into a boat. A white horse on the docks then stared at him.

"Maximus." Riku called out to the horse, tossing a sack of apples. The horse then stared at the silver-haired boy suspiciously.

"What? I bought Flynn's half of the apples." Riku said as Maximus smiled at him and happily ate them. Riku then looked the other way and said, "**Most** of them." Maximus then hesitated.

"Riku, where are we going?"

"I'll show you, just be patient." Riku said as he smiled.

* * *

An hour later, Riku arrived at a spot where he can see a perfect view of the country. He looked to his side, looking at the boat with a girl with golden luscious hair braided with flowers and a handsome boy with short dark brown beard and dark brown hair. Riku waved at them as they waved back smiling.

Riku then removes the blindfold from the short girl's eyes.

"We're here." Riku said smiling at Xion.

"Wow…" Xion said as she looked around her. Xion turned to Riku, who was smiling at her cute face. "Why did you bring me here? Where are we?"

"We're in Corona, a world that only I found out. That boy right there, Eugene, helped me destroy some Heartless while we were defending that girl, Rapunzel." Riku said as he pointed his thumb at the couple across the lake placing flowers into the water. Riku gave Xion a small wooden cup of flowers and Xion started setting the flowers on the water table.

Minutes passed and Xion had finished setting the flowers on the water. Riku smiled at her. She then sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Xion looked up the sky and a shining light floated up. Small shining lights then started to float in the sky. They both heard a splash near them. They look at the couple in the other boat. Rapunzel was hanging onto the tail of the boat while Eugene was getting back into the boat. Xion giggled as she looked at the odd couple. Riku then kissed her cheek. Xion then felt her cheeks getting warm.

_All those days watching from the windows__  
__All those years outside looking in_

"Does that always happen when you… um…"

_All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been_

Riku chuckled, "Kiss cheeks? Not always. Just when you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach." She then smiles at him and looks back at the sky. Riku then tightens his grip around her.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight__  
__Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

Riku then whispers in her ear, "Close your eyes."

Xion then blushes even more, "O-okay."

_Standing here, it's all so clear__  
__I'm where I'm meant to be_

Riku lets go of her then brought out two lanterns and lit them up with a Firaga spell. He then puts one up in front of Xion.

"Now open your eyes."

_And at last I see the light__  
__And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light__  
__And it's like the sky is new_

Xion then gasped at the beauty of the lanterns. Riku then tells her, "Hold the bottom of the paper, not the fire."

_And it's warm and real and bright__  
__And the world has somehow shifted__  
__All at once everything looks different__  
__Now that I see you_

"Now, we launch them into the sky." Riku said, as Xion smiles and both of them lift the lanterns into the sky.

_**All those days chasing down a daydream**__**  
**__**All those years living in a blur**_

Riku then looks at Xion as she marvels the lights before her. He wraps his arms around her once more and leans her closer him.

_**All that time never truly seeing**__**  
**__**Things, the way they were**__**  
**__**  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know**_

Xion then leans near the water and lifts up a lantern into the sky.

_**If she's here it's crystal clear**__**  
**__**I'm where I'm meant to go**_

"It's so beautiful…"

"Just like you." Riku says.

And at last I see the light  
**_And it's like the fog is lifted_**  
And at last I see the light  
_And it's like the sky is new_

Xion then looks at him, as he smiles and leans forward. Xion gulped, but also leaned forward.

And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

Riku pressed his lips against Xion's warm and soft ones. Before he knew it, Xion was kissing him back. They both pull away and look into each other's eyes.

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you, now that I see you

Xion then leans her head into his chest and said, "I may be a puppet, but I love you. Even if they say I don't have any feelings."

Riku chuckles and kisses her cheek, "I love you too, Xion." He then pulled her closer into his chest.

* * *

"Xion! Where have you been? Saix would kill me if I didn't find you!" Demyx said freaking out of the matter his friend Xion was gone for three hours.

Xion then giggled and placed her hand on his head, "I just went to see a celebration. Go tell Saix I just went out to fight an unidentified creature." She then walks away.

Demyx then scratches his head as Xigbar walked in, "What's with poppet?"

Demyx responded, "I don't know, but her face seemed a little dreamy when she came back."

Xion then pulled out a small purple flag with a yellow sun out of her pocket as she heads for her room.

She settled on her bed as she held up the small flag. She then sang a small tune.

_All at once, everything is different__  
__Now that I see you_

Xion then placed the flag on her chest.

_Now that I see you_

_

* * *

_

"Riku, where have you been?" Naminé asked. They were both with DiZ in Sora's chamber. Riku was wearing his blindfold again.

"I was out, being with someone."

DiZ chuckled, "With Xion again? You already know she has no emotions."

Riku held out a small seashell, "Well, no matter what. She maybe a puppet, but they also have feelings." Naminé then smiled at him.

* * *

It sucked didn't it? Didn't it?

Please review! :P


End file.
